Elemental Slayer
by mobile54691
Summary: Summary: Igneel knows that he is going to die long before he decides to leave Natsu. He decides to prepare Natsu for the battles ahead by giving him a gift, one that will help him grow strong and protect his future family and friends. Note: Do not know how pairings will go, Natsu will not be an idiot
1. Chapter 1

Do Not Own Fairy Tail:

 **Summary:** Igneel knows that he is going to die long before he decides to leave Natsu. He decides to prepare Natsu for the battles ahead by giving him a gift, one that will help him grow strong and protect his future family and friends. Note: Do not know how pairings will go, Natsu will not be an idiot

 **Elemental Slayer**

Our tale takes place in a world quite like our own and yet so very different. Earthland, a place filled with magic. It is found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art _,_ _and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is_ _Fairy Tail._

 _However, we are not quite there yet. First we must start broader, in the small Kingdom of Fiore, peaceful nation of around 17 million people. But our story begins away from any of those people, marketplaces, or homes. Our story begins far away from them where the only things around are pine trees, wild animals, and, of course, a boy and his dragon._

 ** _Fiore, X774_**

In a forest far away from civilization, a peculiar event was taking place. A large, red dragon was speaking with a child who was no more than ten years old. The dragon had red outer scales with an underbelly covered in yellow scale. He was a beast obviously built for battle as seen by the large claws on his hands and the two scars that were on his face. One scar was cross shaped on the right side of his snout while the other was vertically across his eye. He had a pair of large red and yellow wings with similar appendages near the back of his jaw. This was the dragon Igneel, king of the fire dragons.

With Igneel was a small child who had angular eyes black as obsidian and sparkling with emotion. He was, at first glance, an average child but if you look closer then you would see the striking, salmon colored hair, sharp canines, and incredibly lean body. Many would think the boy is crazy for arguing with a dragon but this was just an everday occurance for the young lad. This young boy may be unimpressive now but, few knew that young Natsu Dragneel was destined for great things.

"Dad! Calm down, it was just a little joke!" the boy whined.

"It's not about the prank, boy! It's your attitude in general. Listen, I didn't want to talk to you about this yet but it seems that I have no choice." The dragon sighed.

"What do you mean?" the boy questioned.

"Listen, Natsu. I am dying-" the dragon started.

"WHAT?!" The boy exclaimed "I know you're mad but that's so wrong to joke about that to get back at-"

"SILENCE!" the dragon roared. Then he sighed and looked the boy directly in the eye. At that moment the boy's world crumbled away as he realized the only father he'd ever known was telling the truth. His dark eyes started to water before he began crying. Igneel brought the boy closer to him and curled his massive, reptilian body around him knowing that nothing could be said to soothe the boy's pain. After an hour the dragon looked down and noticed that the child had cried himself to sleep.

 _"It cannot be helped…"_ the dragon thought as he closed his eyes to sleep, " _After all, I am the only person that the boy has ever known. It's only going to get worse after I tell him all that I need to tell him before I die. However the sooner he knows of it, the sooner he will accept it and the sooner he will be able to use that information and grow strong."_

The following morning, Natsu woke up to a rush of memories. Knowing that he father was dying made him want to start crying again. However, he knew that was just the cowardly way out.

 _'This all started because of my immature attitude,'_ he thought, _'I have to be strong, both for him and for myself.'_

After that, Natsu got up to hunt for breakfast for Igneel and himself. Afterwards Igneel walked over to Natsu to renew the discussion they were having yesterday.

"Listen Natsu." Igneel said, "Do not interrupt me until I finish speaking. Once I am done with my story then you are free to ask your questions as needed." Seeing Natsu nod, he began his story.

"400 Years ago, Dragons were the kings and queens, the rulers of this world. During this time, some dragons, such as myself, wanted to live alongside humans and cooperate with them. However, others believed we should dominate humans because we were more powerful than they were. The result of this conflict became known throughout history as the Dragon Civil War. During this conflict, the dragons that supported the humans took some human children as apprentices. This resulted in what is now known as dragon slayer magic. This was broken up into three different categories, 1st Generation slayers who were taught directly by dragons, 2nd Generation slayers that were infused with dragon lacrimas, and 3rd Generation slayers that were a combination of the two previous generations. However this plan backfired as dragon slayers began to kill both dragons that were against humans and ones that supported them. One in particular was known as Acnologia, who, after killing numerous dragons became a dragon and declared himself the dragon king." Igneel paused before continuing, "Around this time, a mage was coming to power. His name was Zeref. You see, Zeref and his brother were from a small town that hated magic. When Zeref was ten and his brother was two, his parents, along with the villagers, kicked them out and exiled them from the village. He then proceeded to Maldea, also known as the City of Magic. However, all was not well. Zeref's two year old brother caught an unknown disease while traveling to Maldea. This caused Zeref to throw himself into magic in order to discover a way to save his baby brother. But it was all for naught, his brother died 18 months later at the age of four. Stricken with grief, Zeref used magic to preserve the body of his brother and began researching a way to bring him back to life. This research led to unforetold events beginning with zeref being kicked out of the Maldean Magic Academy. After that, a god known as Ankhersam, the ruler of life and death, cursed Zeref. However, at first Zeref didn't care as his research brought him back his baby brother. However, the curse, known as the curse of contradiction, made it so that the more Zeref loved, the more he would destroy. It made him go from the loving brother to the monster known as the Black Wizard Zeref, creator of the Etherious and the R system. These Etherious demons, named for the ethernano which make up their being, ravaged the land. Cultists came up in Zeref's name worshipping him as a god and committing despicable acts like slavery and genocide. In the end Zeref wanted to die, so he took his most powerful demon, his own baby brother, whom he referred to as E.N.D and gave him to a dragon who he then sent into the future 400 years. This would let the boy have a fun life and eventually give a way to kill Zeref and the previously mentioned Acnologia."

"So since you are telling me all of this, I can assume that the dragon in this story is you. Following that since you are teaching me, I must be this E.N.D which I'm guessing is an acronym for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. That would make me a demon and the brother to the most hated man in history." Natsu stated with a serious look on his face. Igneel was astonished at his son, who at such a young age could think so logically. The sound of his son's voice woke him up.

"Why tell me this?"

"Because your training has just become much tougher." Igneel replied as he walked back in the cave with and came out with a box. He sat the box down and opened it. What was inside but rows of crystals, perfectly round and shining.

"These are lacrima, more specifically dragon lacrima." Igneel explained, " I asked each of the dragons that came back with me to put some of their power into these. I also gave one to each of them for their own dragon slayers. The next step will be for you to fuse these with your magical core, this will allow you to be able to use Shadow, Sky, Light, Iron, Cavern, Purgatory, Hellfire, Sea Serpent, and Gale dragon slaying elements. Four of these are from a wizard saint who is a second generation dragon slayer. The rest are from the dragons themselves. You also better get used to reading because I can't teach those elements to you. Finally, I give you one from myself which will allow the use of stronger techniques."

"How long do you have to train me before you die?" Natsu asked, ready to prove himself to his father.

"We shall have three years. And we start now because you have a lot to learn boy." Igneel said, charging up his magic for emphasis.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu responded with a smirk, which quickly fell as Igneel shoved the first lacrima into his son's stomach. This caused the boy to scream in agony while the lacrima fused with his core, expanding and empowering it. This process continued until all of the lacrima were implanted into young Natsu Dragneel. From there, and for the next three years, he spent his days training in different dragon slayer arts, figuring them out for himself or reading notes that Zeref had written for the dragons, and nights listening to Igneel lecture or on the occasion where they could go somewhere close to a town, reading everything he could. He did this until finally the day came.

As Natsu awoke, he went out to hunt for his and Igneel's breakfast like he had done every morning for years. He came back and started cooking, expecting the dragon to come out like always. However, it was not meant to be. Natsu, noticing the dragon not coming out, decided to go wake him up.

"Igneel get up before I eat your breakfast!" he shouted. But the dragon would not wake up. "Igneel! Dad! Dad!" he shouted now physically trying to wake him up but it was no use. Igneel, the great fire dragon king, after having ruled for centuries, was gone. Natsu then began to cry, mourning the loss of the only father he had ever had. After an hour he looked and noticed a note carved into the wall of the cave. It was Igneel's final message:

 _To Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons,_

 _As I write this, I know it is my time to go, young dragon. We both knew that this day would come but that does not make it any easier on either of us. I know it is unfair for me to leave you alone in this world but fear not, because I will be giving you my final words in the hope that you will grow to have a wonderful life._

 _To start, I want you to know that these years with you have been the finest years of my life and that I would not trade them for anything. Watching you grow into a fine young man has made me sure that not only do you have the qualities of a good King but the qualities of an even better man. I know that you will find happiness in this world._

 _Next, some advice. The First is to make friends and find a new family that you can grow to love and protect. Enjoy life and do not let the dark times ruin it. Remember my boy, stop and smell the roses. Life can be a lot of fun, if you let it. Next, watch what you do and say around women, they are not as thick headed as we are and it will save you trouble in the long run. Finally, always remember to follow your heart._

 _At the back of the cave are my final gifts for you. The first is a scarf made from my own scales, so that you may always bring a piece of me with you wherever you go. The next are empty dragon lacrimas to help you. If you find new dragon slayers have them put magic into these and then transplant them into your core just like before. Also, try not to show all your powers at once, best to leave some surprises. Finally, I leave a blade crafted from my own fang for you to use if you so choose._

 _For my last instructions, find Fairy Tail. They will accept you there._

 _I wish I could give you more than what I have. I wish I could be there to see you fight your battles, to see your future mate or mates, to watch your children and grandchildren grow. Sadly, I cannot be there but I will always be watching over you. I know that you have the power to go through this life. Never forget that you are a true dragon slayer, and you should take pride in that accomplishment. No matter what happens, I, Igneel will always be proud of you._

 _Igneel_

As Natsu wept over the final words of his father and after grabbing the gifts of his father, he used his cavern dragon slayer magic to open a pit to put igneel in ready to say his final words.

"Honestly Father I don't know what to say. What does one say at the funeral of the one who gave them life and everything they have? I will only say this, thank you for everything you have done for me Igneel. I will make you proud. I know you wouldn't want to be in a hole forever so in your honor you should go out as you came in. **Inferno Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu watched as his father's body burnt away. He stayed there until it was done, then used his magic to close the pit, blow the ash out of the cave, and erect a tombstone.

" I guess the next step is to find this Fairy Tail place." He said as he proceeded to walk off to the closest town in order to locate a map and set out on the path to his future.


	2. Chapter 2

Do Not Own Fairy Tail:

 **Summary:** Igneel knows that he is going to die long before he decides to leave Natsu. He decides to prepare Natsu for the battles ahead by giving him a gift, one that will help him grow strong and protect his future family and friends. Note: Do not know how pairings will go, Natsu will not be an idiot

See AN at the bottom and let me know what you think

 **Elemental Slayer**

"So this is the town of Magnolia, where Fairy Tail is located?" Natsu muttered. His journey had been an interesting one. After the death of Igneel, Natsu had snuck into a village and taken a map of the country so he could find his way around. While stealing would not be his first choice, he had never had a reason to possess money before and so it was a necessary sacrifice.

As he walked down and through the town, he pondered the location of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Then he saw it, a large white building with a red shingled roof and pillars in the front. There were six windows on the bottom floor, three on each side of a leaf shaped door, nine on the second floor, and then four visible ones on the top floor. There were three flags; a green one with a white symbol of a heart, the one on the right was blue with a white shield and finally the orange one with the white Fairy Tail symbol on the front. The last two features of this building were the gold Onion Dome (yes that is the name) with a white flag on it and the intricate, wooden guild sign.

"So this is Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned, "At first glance, it doesn't seem like anything special. I can smell the scent of alcohol and various people but the magic levels of those people do not compare to mine for the most part. I can sense a few, however, that are quite large."

He walked forward slowly, taking a deep breath and preparing to open the door. The large, leaf shaped doors slowly swung open to the most reckless scene he had ever observed (which is saying something considering he grew up in a forest surrounded by wind animals). There were broken tables, chairs, and bottles laying on the floor and it appeared that more would be broken soon. Looking around he quickly observed the people that were inside the guild.

A girl with scarlet hair styled in a bob cut, brown eyes, a collared shirt, and, oddly enough, plate armor and a sword to top off the strange outfit was fighting with a white haired girl dressed in gothic attire, a choker, a purple bow in her hair, and deep blue eyes. When he looked to the right he saw a boy with dark blue, almost black, hair, no shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes as well as a fearful looking white haired boy dressed in what looked like a blue tuxedo with a red bow tie. To the left you could see a girl with short, white hair, pink dress with a red collar that reaches down to her knees, and the same deep blue eyes as the gothic girl from before. Sitting next to her was a girl with brown hair reaching down to the middle of her back, brown eyes and a dress. At the bar he could see a guy with a punk hairdo smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer with a blue haired man. Also, there was an orange haired man with a tattered travel cloak and a man with a white shirt, red-orange hair, and a witch's hat. Up on the second floor Natsu could see a blonde teenager, whom he immediately noticed was a dragon slayer, and an old man with the second largest magical aura in the room.

'Strange', he thought as he walked forward, 'The orange haired man is the strongest but not by much, the old man must be the master of the guild based on his age and power level. The young blonde shares his scent so I'm guessing that they are related but due to age I'd say grandfather and grandson. I can tell the brown haired girl is the daughter of orange haired man based on their scent and the fact that she keeps looking over at him. I smell blood on the red haired girl, she has killed before but she, the orange haired man, and the guild master are the only ones. The red haired pre-teen, white haired pre-teen and the blue haired boy have higher than average power for their ages but it still pales in comparison to mine or Igneel's level. I guess I should stop the girls before I get hit.'

As he walked forward, the two battling girls ran toward each other not even noticing somebody had entered their fight zone. They only noticed once their punches were caught by a boy with salmon colored hair. Suddenly silence filled the guild hall, everyone staring at the boy who got in between the demon and the knight. He looked over at the red head then the blue eyed girl and began to speak.

"Pathetic… You two have above average magical power but your form is not good and you fight like drunken boxers or street brawlers rather than warriors. Allow me to show you how a real warrior fights." Natsu says as he pulls the two girls forward by their hands only to let go and slam them head first into the ground. He shakes his head and walks towards the bar, oblivious or uncaring of the stares that follow his movements. The boy looks at the master and says "Judging by your magical power and age, I am guessing that you are the master of this guild."

The old man looks at the young boy who had effortlessly dispatched two of his strongest, upcoming wizards. He responds "Yes, I am indeed. I am Makarov Dreyar. Tell me, why did you decide to take down two of my children?"

"Because they were bothering me and the others with their pathetic school yard brawl. On another note, I also decided to show them their current place in this world to let them know that they have a long way to go before they reach the top on any mountain." Natsu replies.

"A good lesson to learn and the younger you learn it the stronger that you will become. I am Gildarts Clive by the way." The orange haired man states, "The smoking one is Wakaba, the blue haired one is Macao, and the last one at this bar is Reedus."

"Greetings. My father told me of this guild before he passed away. He stated that it was full of strong mages and that could be my new family. However, from my observations, this place has few mages of actual power. You and Mr. Clive are two along with your grandson are the only mages that are of note here." Natsu states bluntly.

"From your magic power I can tell that you were raised to be quite strong. Your father must've trained you well. However, it appears he failed to tell you that power is not the only important factor in battle. You must count experience and heart before a victor can be determined." Makarov stated.

"Perhaps you are correct. Regardless, my father was firm in his belief that I would grow well here, so I would like join this guild and see if his belief was founded or not if you would allow it." Natsu asks.

"We're always looking for new members, so we'd be happy to have you here with us. Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist…? Like them this place is an eternal mystery… A never ending adventure. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard." Makarov stated. "Now, we have a new member so… LET'S CELEBRATE, FAIRY TAIL STYLE!"

So began the party of the week, with everyone drinking, celebrating, and brawling like crazy. Natsu decided not to join in the crazy festivities but did look on amusement. He simply watched the partying until a small, white haired girl came up to him and said "Hi! I'm Lisanna."

He looked down at her to see a huge smile on her face, her eyes shining with happiness at the opportunity to talk to somebody new. He saw she was waiting for a response so he said, "Hello, I am Natsu Dragneel."

"How in the hell did you beat Erza and Mira?!" the blue haired boy from before comes up and demands.

"Gray! Don't be so rude, introduce yourself before you start demanding things!" the brown haired girl states.

"But Cana I-"Gray started.

"Cana is right Gray; you should be nicer to the new guy. Especially since he beat both Erza and Mira." The white haired boy stated. "I am Elfman Strauss by the way."

"Fine…." Gray grumbled.

Then, before the discussion could continue any further, the aforementioned Erza and Mirajane woke up and they were both furious. They looked around for the guy that hit them and when they saw him by Mira's sister, they decided to come over with a full amount of feminine fury.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are hitting me and the tin can then talking to my sister?!" Mira yelled.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, prince of the fire dragons." Natsu stated calmly.

"Prince of the fire dragons? What the hell is with that lie? If you are going to lie to make yourself sound cool then you should at least try to make it believable." Mire scoffed.

"I am not lying, my father was the fire dragon king and therefor I am the fire dragon prince." Natsu stated calmly "Besides, someone weaker than me shouldn't spend their time calling me a liar. Remember this lesson well, history is written by the victor. The weak have no right to insult the honor of the strong."

"Are you calling me weak?!" Mira screamed.

"Yes" He replied calmly.

"Alright then I want a fight!" Mira yelled.

"I hate to agree with the slut, but I wish for that as well." Erza stated.

"Fine, I shall indulge the two of you. But we should go outside in order to avoid destroying the guild hall." He says "Master, it appears I already have two challengers show I will face them out back if you'd be so kind as to referee."

"Fine, might as well take bets while we're at it." He replied.

They then walked out of the guild and proceeded to the training field at the back of the building. Most of the guild were placing their bets with Mira or Erza to be the one to bring him down, thinking that the new guy had gotten his previous victory because he took them by surprise. However Gildarts was thinking that there was a lot more to this boy than people are seeing.

"I will go first!" Mira yelled.

"Are you sure that you don't want to do a two on one match?" Natsu questioned.

"Stop insulting me! **Take Over: Satan Soul**!" She shouted before rushing forward to attack Natsu. She swings at with her right claw, followed by an uppercut with her left, and finishing the combination with a flying spin kick to the head. Natsu dodged all of these with his arms crossed and using minimal movement. Mirajane jumped back and shouted

" **Evil Explosion**!" Mira shouted launching a beam of dark energy at Natsu who dodges by leaping into the air and using a combination of the Gale dragon slayer magic and Sky dragon slayer magic to take flight.

"I have a good read on your power now. Perhaps I misjudged you, you have potential to be strong but right now you simply have no hope of beating me. Especially since I possess the best counter to your magic possible." Natsu stated as his opinion of the girl started to rise little by little. "Before I do this I ask that the guild keep what they are about to see a secret or else."

"Are you threatening us punk?" Gray yells from the sidelines.

"Yes, I am. I do not want the attention that what I am about to show will bring so we can call this a sign of trust between my new guild and me." Natsu stated as he started to suck in a large amount of air. " **White Dragon's ROAR!** "

A large beam of white light shot out of his mouth like a laser heading straight for Mirajane. She was so stunned by both the power and speed of the attack that she did not have time to dodge it. Inevitably she was hit square in the chest and consumed in the resulting explosion. When the dust cleared, Mira was on the ground with burn marks and dust covering her. She was clearly unconscious and this fight was over.

"I believe that is one down and one to go." Natsu stated as he walked over and lifted up the unconscious girl in order to place her on the sidelines so he could continue the match.

"How did you do that?" Makarov asked.

"As I stated before, I want this to remain a guild secret but I will tell you. My father taught me fire dragon slayer magic; however he stated that I needed more in order to face the trials ahead of me. So he implanted me with multiple dragon lacrimas in order for me to use multiple elements with ease. I still have to train and perfect the spells, but I can consume those elements now without consequence. The white dragon, also known as holy or light dragon, slaying magic possesses very powerful cleansing properties making it extremely effective against demons and creatures of darkness." Natsu explained.

"What lacrimas do you have infused within you?" Makarov asked.

"I will not answer that. I believe I have given enough personal information considering we just met today." Natsu replied.

"Hey the master asked you a question! Now answer it!" Erza yelled as she pulled out a sword and pointed it at him.

"I do not bow to weaklings nor do I feel the need to be forced to answer that question. If that's not good enough then I'll leave the guild and be on my way." Natsu stated calmly.

"Enough of that, I was about to say that was fair hahahaha" Makarov stated, "We are all entitled to our secrets especially when it comes to the nuances of our magic."

After that, Natsu and Erza enter the ring and face off with each other.

"I'm going to make you pay for your disrespect!" Erza yelled. Natsu then appeared directly behind her before bending down and whispering in her ear

"You have a quite the holier than thou attitude for someone who was a slave."

Her heart stopped at hearing that statement. 'How did he know?'

"How?" she stated, unable to say anything else.

"I saw the markings on your wrists. They are so faint that I believe without my enhanced senses I wouldn't have seen them, which combined with the armor that you wear even in the presence of friends shows that you do not trust people which indicates past trauma. I sense something off about your right eye, so my guess is that it's artificial or it has a curse but I cannot tell which. Finally, the way you deviate to authority automatically like it has been ingrained into you makes it obvious to me." Natsu whispered, "However I will give you one chance to take me down so hit me with your best attack."

Erza jumped away and requipped into her heaven's wheel armor.

" **Blumenblatt!** " She yelled.

Natsu proceeded to dodge all of her swords, dancing around the field like a skater gliding on ice. He then grabbed one of the swords and proceeded to eat it. Erza just stared in shock as he ate one of her swords before she was hit with a breath attack and collapsed onto the ground.

"I think that I will go find a place to live now, have a nice day." Natsu says as he walks away from the battlefield.

"Things just got a lot more interesting" Gildarts states as Makarov nods.

"Indeed."

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews, feel free to keep them coming.**

 **Guest: Will try to update as often as possible but work haha**

 **Edu: I don't speak Spanish but sorry, I have other plans for them. However I am thinking of adding a never used character as far as I've seen haha**

 **Dragonboy: Thank you** **J**

 **Reaper495: Again, thank you** **J**

 **Ptn: I am, someone suggested a good idea for it as well**

 **DragneelHarem: Thanks for the great idea however I will change the girls around a little as I can't stand Lucy and have plans for some others haha. Also, I'm not limited to just cannon slayer elements :P**

 **Ideas for Pairings:**

 **Alzack and Bisca (Duh)**

 **Gajeel and Levy (Not even stepping on this one cuz I love it haha)**

 **Evergreen and Elfman (Makes me laugh so I'm keeping it)**

 **Laxus and Cana**

 **Cobra and Kianana**

 **Jellal and Milianna**

 **Natsu Harem:**

 **Fire Dragon Slayer= Lisanna Strauss (Because I want her over Lucy and she is his first friend in cannon)**

 **Purgatory Dragon Slayer=Mattan Ginger (Never seen her used before lol)** **à** **because it is different and she uses fire**

 **Cavern Dragon Slayer= Brandish Mu** **à** **Because she is called the nation destroyer so I thought it went with her ability to change the land even if that's not exactly what she uses**

 **Iron Dragon Slayer= Erza Scarlet** **à** **Because of her armor, duh**

 **Shadow Dragon Slayer= Kagura Mikazuchi(I love this pairing anyway)** **à** **honestly because I watch one piece and the yami yami no mi reference made me happy**

 **Light Dragon Slayer= Yukino Aguria (This would honestly be a good cannon pairing)** **à** **I picked her for this because she is a celestial spirit user**

 **Sea Serpent Dragon Slayer= Ultear Milkovich (I love this pairing and this character so much and what they did to her made me sad)** **à** **my reasoning behind this is because of when she talked about dying with her mother when she was in the ocean, the scene was touching.**

 **Sky Dragon Slayer= Sorano Aguria** **à** **because she wants to escape and fly like an angel. I liked the correlation.**

 **Gale Dragon Slayer = Meredy Milkovich** **à** **I honestly enjoy the pairing (post time skip) and that's it actually haha**

 **Lightning Dragon Slayer= = Chelia Blendy (again different) goes well with her sky god slayer magic**

 **Poison Dragon Slayer = Mirajane Strauss** **à** **another pairing I like anyway but this is from when she ingested the poison while fighting the hungry wolf knights**

 **Jade Dragon Slayer = Hisui E. Fiore** **à** **Again, Like the pairing and if you don't get the reference then rewatch the end of the dragon arc**

 **Apocalypse Dragon Slayer = Minerva Orlando** **à** **It suits her personality and I like the pairing**


End file.
